parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Dukes of Hazzard (Transportations of Hazzard) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Luke Duke - (Thomas and Luke Duke are both the main characters) *Percy as Bo Duke - (Percy and Bo Duke are both young and cheeky) *Emily as Daisy Duke - (Emily and Daisy Duke are both the main females) *Edward as Jesse Duke - (Edward and Jesse Duke are both old, wise, and kind) *James as Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane - (James and Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane are both vain) *Gordon as Boss J.D Hogg - (Gordon and Boss J.D Hogg are both important) *Molly as Lulu Coltrane Hogg - (Molly and Lulu Coltrane Hogg are both wives to Gordon and Boss Hogg) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cooter Davenport - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Luke Duke and Cooter Davenport are) *Toby as Deputy Enos Strate - (Toby and Deputy Enos Strate are both wise and kind) *Henry as Deputy Cletus Hogg - (Henry and Deputy Cletus Hogg are both clumsy) *Oliver as Coy Duke - (Oliver and Coy Duke are both western) *Duck as Vance Duke - (Duck and Vance Duke are both western) *Mavis as Miz Emma Tisdale - (Mavis Miz Emma Tisdale are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Spencer as Sheriff Edward Thomas Little - (Spencer and Sheriff Edward Thomas Little are both pompous, selfish, and mean) *Bertie as The General Lee - (Bertie and The General Lee are both ride on roads) *Devious Diesel as Hughie Hogg - (Devious Diesel and Hughie Hogg are both trouble) *Arry and Bert as Wayne/Norris and Floyd/Barclay - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Wayne/Norris and Floyd/Barclay are) *Billy as Billy Joe Fong - (Billy and Billy Joe Fong are both share the same names) *Annie and Clarabel as One of Luke and Bo's Girlfriends *Lady as Myrtle/Mabel Tillingham *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Longstreet B. Davenport *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Scarlet *Sir Handel as Emery Potter *BoCo as Dr. Henry "Doc" Petticord *Peter Sam as Mr. Rhuebotton *Bulgy as Elton *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. "Doc" Appleby *Donald and Douglas as Rod and Dale - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Rod and Dale are) *Captain Star (from TUGS) as The Balladeer *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Flash Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Luke Duke ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Bo Duke Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Daisy Duke EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Jesse Duke TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Boss J.D Hogg Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Lulu Coltrane Hogg Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Cooter Davenport Mavis43.png|Mavis as Deputy Enos Strate TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Deputy Cletus Hogg Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Coy Duke TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Vance Duke Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Miz Emma Tisdale Spencer.png|Spencer as Sheriff Edward Thomas Little Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as The General Lee TenderEngines20.png|Devious Diesel as Hughie Hogg Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Wayne/Norris and Floyd/Barclay Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Billy Joe Fong Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as One of Luke and Bo's Girlfriends ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Myrtle/Mabel Tillingham Johnny.png|Johnny as Longstreet B. Davenport Category:Daniel Pineda